


Love Me to Sleep

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghost Leo de la Iglesia, Innocent Ji Guang-Hong, M/M, Policeman Leo de la Iglesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Ghosts are fascinating, are they not?





	Love Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> *A quick preview as to something else I’m writing. Thank you!*

Guang-Hong licked his lips, his small, petite, and plump face nuzzling into the stuffed bear he was cuddling with. Absolutely sweet. Soft. Innocent. 

Officer de la Iglesia sat on the edge of Guang-Hong’s bed, like a father who bid his child good-night. He had a smile on his face, gazing at the boy below him…erringly. He ran his thumb on the boy’s lip, the latter’s chin still visible through the ghost’s brown, transparent, hand. 

A sudden moaning sound erupted from the boy, as a reaction from the calm, loving contact. Officer de la Iglesia backed away in the slightest, as Guang-Hong shifted to his other side, keeping the bear closer to his face. It was no matter though for him, as it gave the officer’s ghost a better sight of him. Officer de la Iglesia hummed something under his lips, brushing his knuckles on the boy’s hair. He then looked up and there standing at the door was a rotund woman, wearing a floral night-gown. She was staring wide-eyed at Officer de la Iglesia, her lips quivering out of fear. 

“Gui…” the woman stuttered. _Ghost_. Officer de la Iglesia was now standing from the bed, arms down like a soldier. He had a brow raised at the woman as if wondering what she was. She snapped her fingers and bellowed something at the spirit, demanding that he left her grandson _alone!_

Officer de la Iglesia stepped back away towards the wall, a smile on his face. The woman padded at top speed at him, a mad look on her face, spatting threats at him. Quietly, Officer de la Iglesia disappeared into the wall, away from existence, before he and she could even meet face-to-face. 

**END.**


End file.
